Blood's Thicker Than Water
by NoobAlert
Summary: Naruto has a sister that's always been beside him since he was born, she's been protecting him from the glares he failed to see. She's always been protecting him, but what happens when it's Naruto's turn to protect the one who raised him. KakashixOc, Shippuuden Series.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, so this is my first Naruto fan fic, it'll be a Kakashixoc story. while i watch the show i also read the Manga so it'll will be based around that, basically i feel bad that he had to grow up by himself so i thought that i would write one with a sister for him, and because Kakashi is one of the best characters in the whole series i thought he would like some loving too. :)

Please enjoy and review on what you think!

* * *

Naruto does not belong to me, only my OC Namikaze Kira.

* * *

Prologue: 16 Years Ago.

"Daddy!" a high pitched voice rung through the house as a blonde haired man and bright red haired woman both turned to the door, giant smiles on their faces. A small girl, no older than eight, ran into the room, her long red hair was tied in two twin tresses. The blonde haired man, her father, greeted her as he lifted her up in his arms. "Kira-chan." He said softly as the girl turned to the red headed woman.

"Mummy! Kaka-kun took me to see the ducks in the pond!" she grinned, her two front teeth missing. Her mother, Kushina smiled as the silver haired Jounin, only fourteen rubbed the back of his head.

"Ano, I knew you guys were busy, so I thought I'd take her for a walk." The boy said as his yellow haired sensei laughed, "Kakashi, Kira-hime loves you more than us. Take her anytime, really…_anytime_." Minato said, whispering that last part so his daughter and wife didn't hear him. From under his mask Kakashi smirked as he left the house, shutting the door behind him. Someone cleared their throat as the three people turned to the third Hokage and his wife. Kira smiled at the presence of the old man and wiggled out of her father's grip.

"As I was saying, Kushina, Minato. Kushina will be taken out of the village for the birth of your baby, if the seal does break, then at least it won't appear in the village."

Sarutobi felt someone tugging at his robes; he couldn't resist a smile at the girl, with hair like her mothers and eyes like her fathers.

"Ojiisan," Sarutobi's eyes twinkled when little Kira-hime always called him grandfather. "Yes, little hime?" he said softly as the girl climbed onto his lap.

"Can I go with mummy and daddy, I want to see baby Naruto too!" she exclaimed. Minato and Kushina shared a loving look. Their daughter couldn't wait to be a big sister, though they weren't sure if it was going to be a Naruto. But Kira had been adamant that she was going to have a little brother.

Sarutobi looked up at her parents, the current Fourth Hokage and the red-hot Habanero. "It is up to your parents, little hime." Kira turned her big azure eyes to her parents. Kushina looked to her husband.

"It's your decision, Minato." Kushina said, testing her husband. Minato broke out into a sweat as he looked to his eight year old. He knew the risks. If the Kyuubi broke free, he would be putting both of his children's' lives at stake.

"Kira-chan, I know you want to be with your mother for the birth, but it'll be too dangerous, if the monster comes out of your mother then he could hurt you and your brother."

"But it's my job to protect little Naruto-kun, I can't be his big sister if I'm not there!" her eyes pooled with crystalline tears as Minato looked down at his heavily pregnant wife. Kushina sighed.

"Kira." Hearing her mother's voice Kira looked up, Kushina beckoned her eldest over to her as the girl jumped off Sarutobi's lap and shuffled to her mother, Kushina brushed some loose strands from her face.

"It'll be dangerous." Kira looked at her mother, "I have to protect Naruto, and it's my job, just like daddy protects you. I'll make sure nothing ever harms the little Ouji." Kushina's eyes watered from her daughters' statement.

"Alright, Kira-chan. You can come."

Kira's eyes brightened as she giggled and clapped her hands, "Yay!" lucky for Kira, she didn't inherit her mothers' excited babble. Minato placed a hand on his daughter and wife's shoulder. "I'll go set everything up." He said as he kissed Kira on the head and left the room, Kushina's eyes followed her husbands as Biwako cried, "Kushina!" the blushing red head turned back to her elder as she mumbled something. Kira giggled at her mother as the third Hokage and his wife stood.

"I must return to matters, Biwako will stay and prepare everything." Sarutobi said as he walked round to the girl, "stay safe, Kira-hime." He kissed her on the forehead and left the house. Kushina rose slowly, her back aching, she felt tiny hands helping her up as she looked down at her daughter.

"Thank you," she whispered as Kira gave her a toothless smile. Kushina chuckled at her daughter as Biwako sent the young girl to fetch a pair of clothes for her mother.

Once Kira returned Kushina led the girl to her bedroom, she shut the door, not wanting Biwako to hear her talking.

"Mum?" Kira asked as she stared at her. Kushina reached up onto one of the top shelves of her bookcase and pulled tightly on a kunai that was lodged on the shelf. Kira spotted the kunai as one of her fathers' special ones. It was the three pointed one with markings. Kushina studied the kunai, Minato had placed it in her room when she was born, so that if anything happened, he could use his flying thunder god technique and get to her quickly. Just like that one time she was almost kidnapped during the war.

Kushina handed the kunai to her daughter, "Kira-chan, listen to me, I want you to take this kunai, your father taught you how to do the technique, yes?" Kira nodded, not quite understanding what her mother was asking.

"I want you to promise me that if anything bad happens, you'll use this and get out of there, ok, and if you can, take your brother with you." Kira looked at the kunai and back to her mother, "Nothing will happen mum. Naruto will be born and we can be a happy family, just us four." Kira smiled at her mother as Kushina hugged her daughter. Kira placed the kunai on the desk, so that if she had to use the technique, she could remember where it was. A knock on the bedroom door was heard, "Kushina, Kira, it is time to go." Her voice sounded as Kushina clasped her daughters' hand in her own as they left the house, Kushina's other hand held her swelling stomach. The sun was setting and gave Konoha a beautiful orange glow, as they walked down the street, Kira placed a hand on her mother's stomach, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun, you'll be born soon, and then I can hold you and hug you and do everything a big sister should!" Kushina smiled again at her girl, looking up she saw a familiar face carrying a small bundle. Kushina leant down to Kira.

"Look Kira, its Mikoto-san! And she's got her baby." Kira's face beamed as she ran over to the Lady Uchiha. Mikoto spotted mother and daughter as she smiled.

"Evening, Kira-hime, Kushina-chan." Mikoto said as Kira asked if she could see the baby. Mikoto bent down to the girl so she could peak at her son. Kira squealed softly.

"Mummy looks!" Kira brought her hands together as she sighed. Kushina shuffled over and sighed as well, "Oh my! Was it a girl?" Kushina asked her friend. Kira played with the baby's fingers as he giggled.

"It's a boy." Mikoto said with a smile on her face. Kira beamed at the older woman. "Ne, ne, Mikoto-san, is Itachi-chan excited to have a little brother?" Mikoto smiled at the young girl. "He's very happy, Kira-hime. Are you excited for your baby sibling?"

"Yeah! I'm going to be the best big sister ever!" Kira threw her arms wide as she began spinning around, the two mothers smiled at the girl. Kira stopped suddenly, "What did you name him?" she asked as Kushina also listened. Mikoto looked from the mini Kushina to her newborn lovingly.

"Sasuke." Kira squealed again as a new voice joined them. "Oh, so he was named after the third Hokage's father." Biwako said with a smile. "Yes, so he'll grow up to be a strong and fine Shinobi." Mikoto said as she looked up at her friend. "You'll be giving birth soon too Kushina. Have you picked out a name yet?"

Kira bounded up and down, "we have, it's going to be Naruto! My baby Naruto!" Kushina smiled as she patted Sasuke's head, "You'll be classmates, Sasuke, so be nice to each other." Kira tugged on her mother's shirt, "Mummy, Sasuke and Naruto will be best friends, because you and his mummy are best friends."

Kushina smiled at Mikoto, and suddenly Kushina's expression changed, she leaned up to Mikoto.

"Does it hurt as bad as the second time round?" Kushina jabbed her thumb in the direction of Kira who was playing with Sasuke's fingers again. Mikoto laughed, "And here I thought you'd gone through it once already Kushina! Were you passed out or something?"

Kushina went to reply but was grabbed by the hand and twirled around, "Let's go, Kushina." Biwako said as she pulled her down the street.

"Kira!" Kushina called out to her daughter as she stopped playing with Sasuke, she kissed the boy on the forehead. "Goodbye Sasuke-kun, goodbye Mikoto-san!" Kira said happily as she raced after her mother. Kira grabbed her mother's hand tightly as Kushina walked happily down the road with her daughter.

* * *

"Ahhhh! It hurts!" a shrill cry pierced the silent night as Kira blanched as Minato watched on with a nervous expression. Kushina gripped the wooden poles tightly as Kira took a washcloth and wiped the sweat off of her mothers' forehead. Kira watched as her father looked at her mother nervously, "Ano, I've never seen Kushina in this much pain, not even when she had Kira. Is she alright?" they heard Biwako grumble something, Kira wiped her mothers' forehead again. "She's alright, for Kira it was the first time Kushina had gone through it, now for the second time the seal is even more weakened in the birth, which means you have to concentrate on that seal more." Biwako snapped as Kira flinched as her mother cried out again. Kira shared a look with her father, "but…"

"You are the Fourth Hokage, act like one!" Biwako snapped again, Kira maneuvered to her mothers' swollen belly as she placed her hands upon her.

"Come on out, Naruto. We can't wait to meet you." Kira whispered, Minato watched as his daughter placed her hands upon her mother and whispered. Minato felt the Kyuubi push as his attention was drawn back to the seal. Kira moved back to her mothers' head as she began giving her mother encouragement. Minato started to sweat as he tried to fight the Kyuubi.

"Hang in there, Naruto." Minato said as his brow creased again.

Kira was still wiping her mothers' forehead as she kissed her on the cheek softly, "you can do it mummy! For baby Naruto. Keep the monster away!" Kushina heard her daughters words as she screamed some more, pushing for her son to come out but pulling the Kyuubi back down. Kushina cried out in agonizing pain again as Kira jumped. She looked from her father and mother and saw they were both in pain. Even her eight year old self knew that something was wrong.

"Naruto, come out quickly!" Minato said through gritted teeth, "Kyuubi, you stay put!" he growled. Minato felt two tiny hands on his as he locked eyes with familiar azure.

"Daddy, let me help." She said softly. Minato smiled as he could feel Kira pouring her own chakra into the seal. He could feel the Kyuubi weakening.

Through all the cries and groans a new sound brought everyone to a standstill. A newborns cry pierced through everything as Kira looked to where the elder lady grinned. "Hot water!" she yelled as the midwife rushed around. Kira looked to her mother as she saw a tear roll down her cheek in happiness. Kira then looked to her father, Minato's eyes started to water as he rubbed his eyes. Kira beamed in happiness, her brother was here! Baby Naruto, her little angel.

"Kira!" Minato cried as Kira rushed around the stone slab and jumped into the strong arms of her father.

"I'm a big sister, daddy!" she yelled in joy as Minato cried again. the father and daughter both looked over at the small baby who was still crying his lungs out, Kira could see small tufts of blonde hair on his head, and rosy cheeks. Minato threw Kira up in the air and caught her as the girl laughed, "I'm a father to two children!" Kira giggled as Biwako carried the baby, "he's a healthy babe," she said affectionately. Minato rushed over, hoping to hold the baby.

"Don't touch him!" Biwako snapped. Minato looked shocked, "The mother gets to see him first, then his sister, then the father." Minato shared a look with his daughter as Biwako brought baby Naruto to his mother. Minato set Kira on the floor as the girl rushed to her mother's side.

"Kira-hime," Kushina mumbled as Kira had a permanent smile on her face. "Mummy, it's Naruto. Our little angel," she said softly as Biwako finally let Kira see him. Kushina watched her daughter as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"There will be plenty of time later." Biwako said as her and the midwife walked to the end of the room. Minato took his wife's hand and placed his other on Kira's shoulder. Kira smiled at her mother as she kissed her on the cheek. "You did good mummy." Kushina and Minato laughed, Minato ruffled Kira's hair, "that's my line Kira-hime." Kira giggled as Minato bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Kushina, thank you for making me a father for another child."

Kushina smiled softly, tears in her eyes again. "Minato."

Minato smacked his hands together, "All right, I know you've gone through childbirth, but I'm going to completely seal the Kyuubi." Minato went to put his hands on Kushina's stomach when Naruto started crying again. Two screams rung out as Minato jumped, pushing Kira behind him as he looked to his left and saw lady Biwako and Taji fall to the floor dead.

Kira poked her head around her father's long legs as she saw a man in a long black cloak with a white and red mask holding her baby brother.

"Fourth Hokage, step away from the Jinchuriki." Kira saw one of his hands over Naruto's face as her poor little brother was still crying, the need to protect him swept over her.

Kushina's head turned up as she gasped, she knew that Kira was behind her husband, safe. Her concern now was for her newborn son in the hands of the masked man.

"Otherwise, this child's life will end in one minute." Kira gasped as she found her mothers' hand and gripped it tightly, Kushina squeezed back. Minato gritted his teeth, Kushina suddenly cried out in pain as markings appeared on her face and a black bubble of chakra expanded from the hole in her stomach. Minato's face contorted with worry. He saw the masked man pull a kunai from his sleeve and held it to Naruto's neck.

"Naruto!" Kira screamed as she tried to run for him. Minato held her back.

"Get away from the Jinchuriki." He demanded again. Minato jumped, "wait! Calm down!" he cried, holding his hand out.

"I'm as cool as can be." He replied smoothly. With quick hands the man threw Naruto up in the air. Kushina and Kira both screamed "Naruto!" as the masked man jumped up, intending to stab the infant. Minato's gaze hardened, just before he could kill Naruto Minato intercepted him and landed on the other wall. The masked man fell back to the floor, he created a hand sign as Minato heard a sizzling sound. He gasped when he realized that he hand placed exploding tags on the blanket.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina screamed as Minato quickly undid the blanket and flashed away with the baby.

This left, the masked man, Kushina and Kira. Kira gasped and stumbled back. "Well, if I can't have one, the other will do." He replied darkly. Kushina's eyes widened. He was going to kill her daughter! Her little hime! Kushina wouldn't let her baby die before her eyes.

"Kira! Go!" she screamed. Kira's eyes shot from the masked man to her mothers'. "But…"

"Kira, now!" Kushina shrieked just as the masked man lunged for the young girl. Kira had seconds to react, Kushina felt her heart tear into a million pieces, she was too weak to stand, she would watch Kira die.

His hand shot out to grab her; he was inches away when Kira suddenly vanished. Kushina breathed a sigh of relief. Kira had gotten away. The masked man turned to her, "so, the girl knew her father's technique, what an accomplishment for an eight year old."

* * *

Kira landed on her floorboards hard, she groaned as her shoulder ached something bad. Kira heard footsteps outside her door as it smashed open.

"Kira!" Minato yelled as he saw his daughter on the floor, he rushed over and cradled her in his arms. Kira's eyes opened as she wrapped her little arms around his neck, Minato took the girl from her room and down the hall to the room at the end. He rushed in, seeing the giant bed at the end with a peacefully sleeping Naruto. Minato placed Kira next to her brother who looked down at the baby.

"Stay with your brother, Kira-hime." Kira looked up at her father, she nodded with a firm head as Minato reached down and kissed her on the forehead. "Daddy, save mummy." She whispered. Minato nodded at the eight year old, he was so proud of her, to have performed his transportation technique at the age of eight for the first time by herself. Minato then disappeared in a flash as Kira sat with her brother, Kira looked down at the baby, his fists were clenched by his face as tear tracks still stained his beautiful face. His rosy cheeks stood out in the dim light as Kira heightened all of her senses, if anyone tried to get near her or her brother, she would know. If was a few minutes later when she felt their presence in the room. Kira's eyes shot open as Minato and Kushina appeared. Minato turned and smiled at Kira, "Just stay with our children, Kushina." Minato placed Kushina near Naruto as he watched as Kira curled up to her mother, Kushina hugged her daughter tightly. "Kira-hime." She whispered as she kissed her on the side of the head, Kushina had been so scared that she was going to lose her precious daughter and son. "I'm here mummy," Kira whispered back to her mother as Kushina reached over Kira to stroke Naruto on the side of his face.

Kira sat up when she heard her father put his cloak on, his arms slipped through as Kira heard her mother say his name softly, "Minato."

Without turning to them Minato replied, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a flash." He then disappeared, leaving his family.

Kushina let out a quiet sob as Kira looked down at her, Kushina was sweaty and dirty, her breathing was ragged as tears cascaded down her face.

Kira felt the ground rumble beneath her as the house shook, screams rung out through the night as Kira looked to the window, jumping up she rushed to the window and peered out. Her azure eyes widened.

"Mum. It's the monster!" Kira cried as Kushina turned over. Kira looked back out the window; the Kyuubi was decimating everything in its path as Kira winced every time a house was destroyed. She finally spotted someone who she recognized. Without thinking the girl ran from the room.

"KIRA!" Kushina screamed, her hand reaching out as the girl ran from room, Kira burst out the front door and down the stairs. All around people were crying and bleeding, most were running away from the beast but Kira was running towards it.

Kira's dress blew around her small legs as her black sandals clicked on the floor, her red hair, that had come lose during the masked man's attacks was whipping around her face from the wind and Kyuubi's chakra that was being released. Kira reached the spot where she had seen the familiar person, she stopped and looked around. The Kyuubi wasn't far away, rubble was flying around her as Kira heard a cracking sound, she looked up to see part of a house come lose. Kira gasped as the wall of the house fell and was heading straight for her. Kira held her hands up to her face, waiting to be smashed by the wall. Before it hit her Kira was swept up in a pair of arms, her eyes opened as she gazed into a familiar brown eye, the other concealed by his hiate.

"Kaka-kun!" Kira cried in delight as Kakashi jumped up onto a nearby roof. Kira had been lucky, if he hadn't felt her chakra nearby he would never had gotten to her in time.

"Kira-hime, where are your parents?" Kakashi asked as he started jumping back towards her house.

"Daddy has gone to fight the monster; mummy is with baby Naruto at home. I saw you from the window and ran after you but the house came down."

Kakashi looked down at the eight year old; his heart had been beating so fast in his chest at the thought of loosing this little girl. She was the pride and joy of his teacher, whenever his team got together for training Kira would sometimes accompany them, when she didn't Minato wouldn't shut up about her. Kakashi landed outside the house as he set her down on the ground, all the lights were off except one, the room which was Naruto's. Kira ran back into the house, and all the way to Naruto's room. Kakashi followed the girl, if Minato was away, then Kushina and the baby would be vulnerable.

Kira burst into the room, "Mum!" she yelled as she saw Minato lifting Kushina from the bed, Naruto in his other arm. Minato looked up at the voice, "Kira-hime," he whispered, he noticed Kakashi behind her.

Kushina looked at her daughter, relieved to see her safe with Kakashi.

"Kakashi," Minato said. Kakashi looked to his teacher, "take care of Kira-hime for us." Kira looked from her father to Kakashi, then back to her family. Kira saw the kunai in her father's hand as he made the seal to transport away. Before anyone could think Kira used the jutsu to appear by her fathers' side as Minato flashed away before he could realize that Kira had grabbed onto him.

They landed in a field; Minato leant on the ground as Kushina rolled off of him and onto the ground, coughing up blood. Kira was flung away from her family as she stood up, "Kira-hime, why would you do that?" Minato said sternly, Naruto awoke from his sleep then and started crying. Kira stood up and brushed the dirt from his knees.

"I didn't want to be left behind, Naruto is my brother. I promised to protect him." Kushina cried out in pain as chains appeared from her back. Kira gasped and jumped back as she finally noticed the great beast behind her.

"M-monster." She whispered. Kira missed the look Minato and Kushina gave each other as they nodded to one another.

"Kira-hime, come here." Kushina panted, Kira ran to her mother as Kushina gathered her in her arms.

"Kira, I'm sorry that I won't be able to see you or your brother grow up." Kushina started crying as Kira looked at her, "what do you mean? You promised we were going to be a family!" she cried. Kushina shushed her, "just remember, Kira-hime, we'll always be looking over your shoulder." Kira felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked into the identical eyes of her father, "Kira-hime, you are everything to us, and we love you so much, you have been the light of our lives for eight years. You have been so precious to us, you are the little miracle we always wanted. But you have to promise us, no boyfriends until your thirty." Kira chuckled, "I don't like boys daddy, only you. And Kaka-kun." Kira added. Minato chuckled, he shared a look with Kushina, "Kira-hime, know that we love you, and we always will." Minato kissed her on the forehead.

"Daddy what's going on—"

Kira was cut off as she was teleported outside the barrier jutsu. Kira landed with a thud by one of her fathers' kunai, she screamed as she stood and banged her small fists on the barrier.

"MUM! DAD! NARUTOO!" she cried as she yelled. From this distance she could see her mother and father look back at her then turn. Kira broke out into heavy sobs.

"Kira-hime!" a voice yelled out from behind her. Kira turned, "Ouija!" Kira yelled as she ran into the arms of Hiruzen. Hiruzen touched the barrier and looked at the little girl in his arms, her face was red and puffy from crying.

"Ouija, they have Naruto with them."

Hiruzen gasped in shock as he turned back to the scene, he noticed the hand seals and cursed inside his head.

_Damn that Minato, he's going to sacrifice himself for the Kyuubi, and leave this little girl and his son without a father._

Hiruzen and Kira watched from the barrier, Kira was still crying, gripping his shirt with his tiny fists. ANBU arrived next, all appearing from the trees. Kira looked around, hoping to see a mass of silver hair but was distraught when she couldn't see him. Kira looked back at her parents, she watched with fascination as her father did something and the Kyuubi shrunk in size.

The next thing Kira saw was the Kyuubi launch its paws at Naruto.

"Shit!" Hiruzen swore as Kira screamed, "NARUTO!"

The barrier wavered and almost disappeared. Kira wiggled out of Hiruzen's grip and ran for the barrier, Hiruzen tried to reach for the girl but she had already gone through the barrier, Hiruzen tried to follow but was blocked.

_How can Kira get through the barrier when I can't?_

Kira sprinted across the field, her tears flying out behind her as she screamed over and over her little legs pumped across the dirt as she reached her parents as the small toad disappeared.

"Kira!" both Minato and Kushina yelled in shock as their daughter hurtled towards them. Kira stopped in her tracks as she saw both of her parents impaled on the Kyuubi's nail. Naruto was on the alter in front of them, asleep again.

Kushina and Minato stared at their daughter in shock as more tear pooled in the young girls eyes.

"Why…why do you two have to die!?" Kira screamed. Minato and Kushina's eyes watered.

"Why can't you just stay alive for me and Naruto, is that too much to ask?" Kushina started crying.

"You said to me that when Naruto was born we would be happy and do so many things together, I would get to play games with daddy while mummy taught Naruto to walk. I would get to be the big sister and be the daughter of the Hokage! The Hokage isn't meant to die!" Kira was a sobbing mess.

"You can't die and leave me to raise Naruto! You can't do this to me!" Minato's eyes were watering as he listened to his daughter cry.

"Kira-hime," Kushina gasped, Kira stopped crying and looked at her mother, "I'm sorry, my love, but with you by Naruto's side, we know that he'll grow up to be like you, and if he is anything like you, then he will live a beautiful life and have many friends. He will have the biggest heart and you will tell him of us. Kira, I know that with all my heart that you will do a better job of raising him then me and your father."

"BUT HE WONT KNOW YOU!" Kira screeched, "Why do I have to live with knowing you and he never will, it's not fair on me or him!"

"Kira, he will know of us, through you, and everyone else in the village." Minato finished, both Kushina and Minato's breathing was labored, they knew that their time was coming to an end.

"Kira, we have to finish the seal, know that we love you with all our heart." Minato said softly. Kira wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"I love you both, mummy, daddy. And so does Naruto."

"Eight signed seal." Minato muttered.

Kira watched as a blinding flash of white light erupted from the Kyuubi as it was all sucked into Naruto. The Kyuubi disappeared as Minato and Kushina fell to the floor, dead. Naruto woke and started crying, the chains disappeared as the barrier closed. The next second, Kira was surrounded by ANBU and Konoha Shinobi alike. Kira gazed at the happy and vacant expressions of her parents as she quietly sobbed. Walking over to her brother who was still crying she picked up the blanket from the ground and wrapped him up, she cradled the little newborn to her chest. Not even three hours old and already so much has happened to him.

"Shh, Naruto, Kira is here, I promise nothing will ever happen to you, my little angel. I'll protect you with my own life, like mummy and daddy did, because you are special, and a little angel sent from heaven…"

16 Years Later…

The village was peaceful this time of day. The sky was a cornflower blue and only a few white fluffy clouds were dotted here and there. A red haired Kunoichi walked the streets of Konoha, her hair was left loose and fell past her back almost to the floor, she wore a simple Shinobi outfit, of navy pants and black sandals, her top half was covered by a dark green flak jacket with the red Uzumaki swirl on the back, around her skinny waist was a dark red ribbon, attached to that was a silver hiate with a leaf engraved onto the metal. As she passed an open stall a woman cried out.

"Morning, Kira-hime!"

Bright azure eyes turned to the woman, Kira smiled and waved, "morning!" she called back. Kira walked further down the street, her eyes widened when she saw a pink headed girl turn into the street.

"Sakura!" Kira yelled, the pink haired girl turned and spotted the older woman, "Kira-chan!" Sakura rushed over to her with a brilliant smile on her face.

"How you been, Sakura-chan?" Sakura smiled again at Kira, "I've been good, I'm heading to the front gates to pick up the trafficking report, would you like to come, Kira-chan?"

Kira shook her head, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but I've got to pick up something before Naruto gets home."

Sakura's face lit up, "Oh, that's right, Naruto should be coming home soon." Kira got a dazed look on her face; she tilted her head up to the sky.

_Mum, dad, you'd be so proud of your little angel, wouldn't you?_

Naruto had just been reunited with Shikimaru and Temari, they were chatting happily away when Tsunade cleared her throat. "No Naruto, you won't be fighting Shikimaru." Naruto looked confused. "But Baa-chan, who will I be fighting?" he asked.

Tsunade was about to point out the window for Naruto to go and see his sensei when all of a sudden the door at the back was knocked on, two knocks sounded as everyone turned. Before anyone could open it the door was smashed open, it flew off its hinges as Naruto ducked in fear. Smoke cleared as a voice rung out, low and deadly.

"Naruto…"

Naruto cringed back behind Sakura as Sakura smirked. From behind her desk Tsunade held her hands up to her face; a smirk was plastered on her face as her eyes glinted with delight. "I wondered when she'd get here." Tsunade mumbled as Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Who? Baa-chan."

The next second a blur of red and green shot into the room and clonked Naruto on the head. "BAKA! YOU'VE BEEN GONE THREE YEARS AND WHEN YOU RETURN YOU DON'T EVEN COME AND SEE YOUR SISTER? YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT; I'LL WRING YOUR NECK UNTIL YOU CHOKE!"

Kira had her hand wrapped round her brothers' throat as she shook him back and forth. Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head, _oh yeah, I have a sister._

"BAKA! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Naruto sweat dropped, "did I say that out loud?"

Kira growled again as she went to smack him again, but as Naruto flinched to receive the hit, he was shocked to find Kira enveloping him in a hug. Kira's arms went around him as Naruto's eyes opened in shock. His arms automatically went around her, Naruto finally sighed in his sisters' embrace. It had been three years since he had a hug off of his sister, he had truly missed her deeply, every day he thought about her.

A slight murmur caught everyone's attention; Jiraiya sighed and held a hand to his chin. "Hmm, brother sister reunion. That would make a great plot line for my story."

The room suddenly dropped about ten degrees, Naruto felt his sister stiffen in his arms as she slowly backed up from him. Kira's head turned slowly as her azure eyes bore into Jiraiya's brown one. Jiraiya stumbled back from the furious glare, "K-Kira-hime, I didn't mean it like that!"

Kira turned fully to the man, "PERVERT!" she screeched. Jiraiya suddenly lept from the room as Kira ran to the window, she reached into her pack and threw a kunai at him.

"Kira-himeeeeee!"


	2. Chapter One: Kira-Sensei

Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed, it really means a lot to me that people actually like it so far, and it was only the first chapter!

* * *

I don't own Naruto, only my OC's Namikaze Kira, Hyuuga Hoshi, Yamanka Tori and Nara Masao.

* * *

Chapter One: Kira-Sensei.

Once Naruto and Sakura left the office it only left Tsunade and me, Tsunade stood as she went by the window, I joined the other lady, looking out over the village. The sun was bearing down on the streets as children were playing in the streets; I spotted a few Shinobi, jumping over the rooftops. I smiled, I would always love Konoha, all of the other villages I had been too, Konoha was by far the most friendly and safe place to be.

"Kira-hime," Tsunade said, I turned to look at the older woman, and Tsunade crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"As you know, the students from the academy will be graduating soon," I nodded, sometimes I would go and visit Iruka and help out with some of the practical lessons. "And as you know, you are a Jounin."

My eyes widened, _You can't be serious Tsunade!_ I thought as Tsunade turned to her, "The elders and I have decided that it is time for you to have your own Genin team."

I felt my mouth drop, "Tsunade-sama, I can't have a team, I'm only twenty-two!" I protested, Tsunade smirked, "Well you already declined the title of Hokage, and besides, your father had a team at twenty."

I looked away, from where I was standing I could make out the stone faces on the mountain, my fathers' face stood out as I sighed, "alright, but if they piss me off and I punch them to Kumo I take no responsibility."

Tsunade chuckled at the me, growing up I had received my father's handsome looks and not surprisingly my mothers' temper, although I sported the bright red hair my facial features reminded me of dad, while Naruto looked more like mum.

"When do I get this team?" I sighed as Tsunade smacked me on the back, "Tomorrow!"

I growled, I hated it when people placed stuff on my shoulders, I would be responsible for three Genin's tomorrow, I would be their teacher and they would be my students, I was not looking forward to that. I had barely managed to raise my idiot little brother. Tsunade handed me a piece of paper.

"These are the names of the brats you'll be getting, have fun, Kira-hime."

I scanned over the three names, so I'll been having two girls and a boy. Hyuuga Hoshi was the first girl, a picture was next to her name, her hair was a short brown and her pearly white eyes peered up at the page, it also stated that she was part of the main branch of the house. My eyes nearly bugged out of the page when it stated that she had graduated top of her class. The next girl was Yamanaka Tori; she was Yamanaka Ino's youngest sister, next to her name was a picture of the girl, I remembered seeing the older sister around, and they looked quite similar, though if I remembered correctly Ino had light blue eyes, while this Tori had deep sea green like her father. On the paper it stated that Tori had graduated middle of her class. The boy was Nara Masao, he had short spikey black hair and onyx eyes, I couldn't recall Shikimaru having any siblings so it must have been his cousin or something, it stated on the paper that Masao had graduated between both Hoshi and Tori.

I pulled the paper back down and glared at Tsunade, Tsunade just smiled at me, "Have fun Kira-hime!" I grumbled as I jumped out the window of the Hokage tower. If only I had accepted the role of Hokage three years ago I wouldn't be in this mess. Though, leading a whole village sounded like much more work and pretty boring, this way I'd get to go on missions with my team, I groaned, they'd probably be only D and C ranked. Great, I was going to love being a teacher.

I reached the top of familiar hospital with the metal fences around; I balanced on the fence as I peered down at the man.

"Still reading those books I see," I said as the silver haired man looked up, his one visible eye crinkled.

"Thought you were fighting Sakura and Naruto?" I asked as I jumped down from the fence, Kakashi closed his book, "It's a new book you see, so I wanted to read a little before I fought your brother, no doubt I will actually have to try this time."

I chuckled, "I'm glad he's back, finally. So, did you hear? I'm going to be a sensei to three brats."

Kakashi didn't seem that surprised, "no, congratulations Kira-hime. When do you get to meet them?"

"Tomorrow, it's going to be so much fun, hey, do you mind if I borrow the bell training?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Not at all, Kira-hime."

I blushed, "You know you don't have to call me hime anymore Kakashi-san, I'm not that eight year old girl anymore."

Kakashi looked at me. "You'll always be Kira-hime to everyone." I sighed, "well, I better go make dinner for the ungrateful brat I call my brother, stop round for dinner one night, I'm sure Naruto would love to tell you about everything he did with that pervert." I waved as I made a hand sign and used the flying thunder god technique and transported myself to the house.

I landed in the kitchen in a crouched position, straightening up I sighed and tied my hair up into a ponytail.

_That brat better not be late for dinner on his first night back, _I thought as I began to make the dinner. I quietly hummed to myself, stopping I placed her knife down and looked around the empty house. The only light on was the kitchen light, all other lights were off. I looked down at the ground, when my parents died I hadn't the heart to sell the house, it was where I had grown up and should be there for Naruto as he grew up. Though, once Naruto got older I had removed any evidence as to who our parents were, Sarutobi had told me that it was for mine and Naruto's protection that no one knew of our lineage. Which was why we both took mum's last name Uzumaki, dad's last name was renowned throughout the world while mum's last name had been long forgotten. And a story made up for the other villages that Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina and Namikaze Kira had all died in the Kyuubi's attack. Sarutobi had told the eight year old me that with dad dead, his enemies would try to hurt me and Naruto, so I had done all this willingly. And then, when I was nine I graduated top of my class from the academy, before both her mum and dad, I became a Chuunin at age thirteen and Jounin at sixteen, then I was placed in ANBU Black Ops and at eighteen the Hokage asked me to take over from him. I was no doubt shocked and surprised really.

~4 Years Earlier~

"_Hokage-sama." Kira greeted, she moved her fox mask to the side of her face as she bowed respectfully._

"_Kira-hime," Sarutobi greeted as he stood and motioned for the girl to follow him, Kira walked next to the old man as they went up the flight of stairs and onto the roof of the Hokage Tower, Sarutobi leaned on the railings as Kira stood a little behind him, her azure eyes scanned over the village as she smiled a little. She had recently returned from her ANBU mission and hadn't had a chance to see her ten year old brother yet, she had been gone a week and missed him dearly. "Do you know why I brought you up here, Kira-hime?" Sarutobi asked as Kira's head looked to him, she walked up to the man, "No, Ojiisan." Sarutobi smiled at the name, Kira, after all these years, still called him grandfather. _

"_I want you to look out over the village, because next month, I would like you to be looking at it with new eyes." Kira turned to the man; he couldn't be saying what she thinks he's saying could he?_

"_Ojiisan?"_

_Sarutobi looked at the eighteen year old, "Kira-hime, my time for Hokage has come and gone, your father has passed on his skills to you, and I think it's time for you to take your place among the stone."_

_Kira looked behind them; the four heads loomed over them as Kira looked at her fathers' head._

"_Ojiisan, I'm too young—"_

"_No, you're not. You have your fathers' mind, you will do great things." Kira shook her head at him, "Ojiisan, I can't…it's not my dream to be Hokage. And…and I couldn't take that away from Naruto."_

_Sarutobi looked the girl over, "so you decline." He stated. Kira nodded, "I decline with my most humble apologize and gratitude, I am thankful you considered me for the title but I still have so much more to do with my life, I don't want to be stuck behind a desk for the rest of my life, having a whole village depend on you. I still have to raise Naruto, and I haven't even hit his teen years yet, if I can't handle him then how could I handle the village."_

_Sarutobi and Kira shared a laughing moment, "Very well, Kira-hime, but know this, the offer will always stand, even if you decide thirty years from now you wish to be Hokage then it will be done, you know how the elders feel about you."_

_Kira chuckled, "I know, if I click my fingers they come and shine my shoes. It's because I'm his daughter, aren't I." she stated. Sarutobi chuckled, "Minato was a special person, only one of his type will come around, you're his legacy, you have his brain, his looks and his skill, look at how much you have accomplished before your twentieth year." Kira blushed scarlet. "He will still be a greater man than me."_

"_Those things don't matter, just look, your father created the Rasengan, he tried to apply chakra nature to it and failed, you on the other hand created the Raitongan, an electrified Rasengan, even Jiraiya or Kakashi couldn't do it."_

_Kira blushed again; she would never be used to the praise she received from developing that jutsu, only a few people knew she could do it, to keep up the pretense that Namikaze Kira had died ten years ago. Because the only person who could do it at the time was her father. Jiraiya had taught her the technique when she graduated from the academy, then for the next six years she spent developing the jutsu with her lightning affinity, and finally came up with Raitongan. _

_Kira felt Sarutobi's hands envelope hers, "They would be proud, always remember that."_

I looked at the clock, it was nearly nine at night and Naruto wasn't home yet, I became peeved, it was his first day back in the village and he still hadn't come home, the dinner I had made had gone cold long ago. I tapped my foot on the ground; I zipped up my flak jacket again and left the house, slamming the door behind me so hard that the windows rattled. _The little shit, thinks he can stay out on his first night back, the baka. _

I took to the roofs; I closed my eyes and concentrated on all the familiar chakra, I tried to pinpoint my brothers, ever since I was able to, I had marked Naruto with my own seal, like the ones dad used, so that I could use the thunder god technique and find him anywhere.

I appeared next to Tsunade and Shizune, I could hear Jiraiya up in the tree above me, I looked around for Naruto, I spotted the blonde haired boy with his pink haired teammate, they seemed to be talking in hushed whispers.

"How long have they been at it?" I asked, looking at the fifth. Tsunade turned to the me, "Since three, they've both improved. Kakashi is using his Sharingan." My eyes widened in surprise.

Was my brother so advanced now that one of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha had to use his Sharingan? I then heard Naruto yell something about Kakashi being a pervert as I sighed, he would never change.

It seemed to be a few more minutes when I heard an explosion and a yell from one of the three, from my side Tsunade chuckled, "I guess the fight is over, finally." Tsunade started walking into the forest; I quickly followed her behind Shizune. Jiraiya stayed up in his tree as I walked with the two older women. I spotted the three of them together, Naruto and Sakura were both holding up bells as Kakashi was bent down over a tree.

"I've seen how the two of you have grown." Tsunade called out as Naruto and Sakura turned, Sakura saw her teacher, "Shishou," Sakura called out. Naruto spotted me as I beamed at him; my previous anger about him missing dinner all but vanished from my mind.

"Kira-oneechan!" I waved to my brother. Tsunade looked to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you have anything to say?"

Kakashi stood up straight as he addressed the Hokage, "well, they did an excellent job of stealing the bells from me."

I watched as Naruto and Sakura both shared a look together, Naruto looked back at Kakashi, "What are you guys talking about?"

Shizune spoke up from beside me, "About what we're going to do with you two." Naruto looked surprised as he turned to face me, "What you're going to do with us?" he questioned, his gaze travelling over to his me, hoping that I would explain it to him. I just smiled at him as Tsunade barked, "Uzumaki Naruto! Haruno Sakura." Once she had both of their attention she continued, "The two of you and Hatake Kakashi. The three of you will form Team Kakashi from now on."

Sakura looked confused as Naruto looked excited.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked as I rolled her eyes, I was going to explain to her him but Kakashi beat me to it. "The three of us will be teaming up on future missions. That's what it means. Unlike before, we are no longer teacher and students. We'll work together as equal Konoha Shinobi."

Naruto's face beamed as he spun around to me, I opened my arms as Naruto barreled into them. He started yapping on and on about how strong he had got.

While we were so busy talking Shizune and Tsunade both left, Shizune mentioned something to the Hokage that she still had loads of paperwork to get through.

"Ne, ne Kira-oneechan, want to know how we got the bells from Kakashi-sensei?"

I chuckled as I brushed her brothers' hair back from his eyes, "How, Naruto-kun?" I asked lovingly as I, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi all headed towards the main village.

"Sakura-chan and I figured out what Kakashi-sensei's weakness was! It was his pervy books!" I looked over my shoulder at the Jounin who was silently following, his nose, ironically stuck in his new book.

"That doesn't surprise me," I whispered to my brother, Sakura came up on my other side as she tugged my arm, "Kira-chan, Shishou told me that you'll be having a Genin team tomorrow." I smiled at the pink haired girl as Naruto yelled, "What? You're having a team? But you're not old enough to have a team yet!" I laughed, "Baka! I've been a Jounin and in ANBU remember?"

"Naruto, you should treat your sister with more respect, she's more powerful then you and me put together, she might be more powerful than Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looked back at his teacher, "Kakashi-sensei is Kira-oneechan more powerful than you?" Kakashi pulled his book down and looked at the us in front of him.

"I don't know, Kira-hime and I haven't trained together in years."

"You should fight and see who stronger!" Naruto shouted as I shook my head, "I'm too busy; I have to be a sensei now for my own brats. Maybe some other time, huh, Kakashi-san?" Kakashi had his nose in the book again and shrugged his shoulders.

My vein on my forehead popped as I flashed to the silver haired Jounin and punched him in the back of his head, Kakashi cried out in pain as he went flying and hit the ground.

"ANSWER ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU, KAKASHI-BAKA!"

Kakashi lay on the ground, his head spinning as he heard Naruto's boisterous laughter and Sakura's quiet chuckle.

"Anyway, I have to go, Naruto, don't be out late. See you later, Sakura, Kakashi-baka." A small 'poof' was heard as I teleported away.

* * *

I landed with a thud on the soft grass as I looked around, no one else was present except for me, walking through the gravestones I was silent as I approached the small gate and swung it open, shutting it behind me I made my way to the back of the small courtyard, the full moon lit my way as I examined all of the wild flowers that grew in little patches. I bent down and picked up a handful, I ordered them neatly in my hands as I stood in front of a giant stone slab. I placed the flowers next to the stone as I bowed respectfully.

I didn't speak, I only stared at the two names that were engraved on the stone; _Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Kushina. Heroes of Konoha._

I felt a presence behind me as they came up next to me, I didn't have to look at who it was, I could tell by their chakra signature alone.

"He's going to want to know sometime." Kakashi said to me, I glanced to my right at the silver haired man. I nodded slowly, "I know, but he hasn't asked about them, I promised myself that the day he asked about our parents would be the day I told him everything. But he's never asked, and I can't figure out why, I don't want to ask because…"

"You're scared."

My wide eyes looked over to the man, I nodded again, "I don't what I'm scared about, it's our parents, they died protecting him. I guess I've always held them in such high light, that if I told him about them, he wouldn't think about them the way I do." I felt a hand on my shoulder, Kakashi gripped my shoulder tight in support, and "maybe Naruto isn't ready too." I sighed.

"I should get going; I need all my energy to teach the Genin's." I could see his eye crinkle so I knew he was smiling at me.

"Good luck, Kira-hime." I smiled at the man as I waved and made a hand sign and teleported to our home. Once I was back I touched my shoulder when Kakashi had placed his hand. I changed into my night clothes and brushed my teeth, when I emerged from my bathroom the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out, I came around the corner as Naruto entered the room. "Great! Now get to bed, I know you'll be tired from your travelling and fighting. I'll be gone early morning because I've got to meet my team."

"Ok, oneechan, see you tomorrow." Naruto waved as he went to his room, the door shut behind him as I heard him fall onto his bed and immediately fall asleep. I chuckled to myself as I went to my room, when I shut the door I felt a familiar chakra signature, I turned on the light and saw Jiraiya leaning by the window.

"I came to warn you."

"About what?" I asked as I crossed my arms, "Akatsuki is moving, rumors have been flying around that they are after the Tailed Beasts."

I felt my heart clench.

"Just be alert, Kira-hime, goodnight." Jiraiya jumped out of my window as I shut it behind him, I flicked my light off as I snuggled under the covers. My mind was suddenly plagued of scenarios and nightmares of Akatsuki taking my brother away from me, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"_You're _our Sensei? But you're so young!" Yamanaka Tori hissed at me. I crossed my arms, my eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Baka," Hyuuga Hoshi said sharply, "Kira-sensei graduated the academy at nine years old, became a Chuunin at age thirteen and Jounin at sixteen, she then went into ANBU. You should be grateful someone like her is our sensei."

Tori crossed her arms, "My sister said that Kira-sensei's brother is a loudmouth troublemaker. And that it runs in the family."

My eyebrow twitched again, if this brat didn't shut up soon she's not going to be the only one running.

"Shut up Tori, your sister was probably describing herself." Nara Masao said to the blonde, he stood off to the side of the girls as I felt something well up in my chest. These kids were mine to train, I could pass on my Will of Fire to them, just like Jiraiya did to my father and Jiraiya did to me.

"Let's not forget that her sensei was one of the Sennin." That jolted me out of my own head; I looked down at the kids again after spacing out. Tori was glaring at Masao with her fists raised, Masao was sighing as he was slightly turned away. Hoshi stood away, one of her hands slapped her head in annoyance. I resisted the urge to laugh at them. I stepped up to them, "Alright, let's get the introductions out of the way. My name is Uzumaki Kira; you may call me Kira or Kira-sensei. My dream is to see my brother become Hokage and be the best Shinobi in the world and bring peace to all the villages. My hobbies are cooking, beating the shit out of my brother when he pisses me off, and developing new jutsu's that even my sensei couldn't dream of. My dislikes are people who abandon their comrades in battle, annoying brats who don't know when to shut up and Might Guy." I growled the name as the three kids looked at me with wide eyes.

"That guy who dresses up in green all the time?" Tori asked.

"There are two of them now," Masao yawns as Hoshi states, "He's Neji's sensei."

I growled again, "we don't need to discuss them. Hoshi, you go first." I said to the brunette. Hoshi nodded, "My name is Hyuuga Hoshi. You may call me Hoshi or Hoshi-san, but _not_ Hoshi-chan. My dream is to one day is to become to best Hyuuga Shinobi and fight the clan leader and beat him. My hobby is training with Neji-san. My dislike is loud girls." Hoshi sent a glare over to Tori as the blonde laughed, "My turn! My name is Yamanaka Tori, you can call me Tori-chan or beautiful." I rolled my eyes, it was like Ino and Sakura put together in this kid. "My hobbies are shopping with my big sister, training with my sister and arranging flowers with my sister. My dislikes are smelly people, people who only talk about themselves and needles." Tori pulled a face at needles as I sighed, "and what about your dream?" I questioned her, Tori held her hand to her chin, "My dream would be to marry a powerful Shinobi so that we can kick ass together!" I tried not to roll my eyes at the girl; it seemed that I had got a mini Ino. I turned to Masao, "My name is Nara Masao, you can call me Nara or Masao, my dream is to one day beat my cousin Shikimaru at a game of Shogi. My hobbies are nothing really, I train because I have to and my dislike is the rain as it blocks out the sun."

Once they had all finished I mentally slapped my head, what the hell have I gotten myself into? "Alright, Team 2 now officially consists of Hyuuga Hoshi, Yamanaka Tori and Nara Masao!" I clapped my hands together as Hoshi spoke up, "Don't forget yourself, Kira-sensei."

I stopped at stared at the pearly eyed Hyuuga, I grinned at the girl, "Alright, I have some training for you guys to do, meet me at training ground 4 in an hour!" I waved happily as I teleported back to the house. I landed on the front steps as I entered the house, I took my shoes off and walked to Naruto's room to see if he was already up and gone today, I could sense his chakra so he hadn't left yet. I opened his door to see him sprawled out on the bed, his sheets tangled up in his long legs. The morning sunlight shone in through the room and lit up his yellow hair, for a second I thought I saw our father and not my brother on the bed. I walked over to him and shook his shoulder; I knew that he was meant to be meeting Sakura and Kakashi in about an hour.

"Naruto, wake up." I said softly as I nudged his shoulder again. Naruto groaned something and rolled over.

I hit him on the head as he screamed and shot up, he glared at me, his eyes narrowing. "Bitch." He growled as I felt my fists clench.

"BAKA!" I screamed and punched him in the head. Naruto cried out in pain and held his head, "Kira-oneechan! I'm so sorry; I wasn't used to being woken up by you!"

I crossed my arms and glared at him, "well get used to it again, baka. I woke you up because you're going to be late for your first mission."

With that Naruto threw the covers off of him and rushed around his room collecting his clothes, "Shit shit shit, Sakura-chan will kill me if I'm late!" Naruto whined as he zipped up his orange jumpsuit and tied his protector around his forehead. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, I found the sandwich I had made Naruto last night and picked it up, Naruto came hurtling out of his room at to his shoes were he slipped them on. Once he did that I threw him the sandwich, "don't forget to eat! And have fun!" I called as he opened the door. "Alright, see you Kira-oneechan!" Naruto closed the door behind him as I felt his chakra grow weaker at the distance. Looking at the clock I still had nearly an hour before I had to meet my team. It still felt weird thinking that, my team. My own team.

I went to Naruto's room and sighed, he hasn't even been back twenty-four hours and already his room is a mess, how he would survive without me, I would never know. I picked all of his dirty washing off the floor and into the hamper; I made his bed and opened the window, letting the fresh air come flowing into the room. After that was done I spent some time tidying the rest of the house, looking at the clock again I swore.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" I said, it seemed that being late ran in the family. I locked up the house and ran down the streets; I took to the roof as it would be quicker to get to the training grounds. When I was nearing the grounds I heard an eagles cry as I looked up. I spotted a brown eagle with a black and white package taped to its back.

"Suna." I didn't stop as I reached the training ground. I landed in the middle of the ground of Genin as they all jumped back in surprise.

"Kira-sensei!" Tori cried as she clutched her heart. "Hello!" I said in a cheerful tone as I waved to the three of them.

"What are we going to do, sensei?" Hoshi asked as they all looked to me. I grinned as I pulled out three bells, I wasn't as mean as Jiraiya or Kakashi and make their teams starve and fight for the bells. I was going to be nice.

"Just a bit of practice before you go on your first mission, I want you three to fight me and try and get the three bells. I'll give you a hint, teamwork is essential for this training. If you can't all work together and get the bells then you don't deserve to be Shinobi."

"Fight you, Kira-sensei?" Masao asked a little shocked, I nodded my head, "don't worry, you guys won't be able to hurt me!" I said a little cocky, well it was true, I was ex-ANBU and a experienced Jounin, these guys were fresh out of the academy.

"Piece of cake," Tori said as she lunged for me with a kunai, I grabbed her wrist with one hand and spun her around so that she was pressed against my chest, her own kunai pressed up against her neck.

Hoshi and Masao let out a shocked gasp as I felt Tori stiffen under me. "Didn't I just say that you'll need teamwork to get the bells," I stated as I I let go of Tori and she jumped back to the other two.

"I didn't even say start you idiots, now, work together and come at me with killer intent, otherwise you'll never get them, you have until midday. Go!" once I finished they all sprang away. I could easily pick out where each of them went; I would have to teach them how to mask their chakra. I felt a presence behind me as I turned, Hoshi threw a kick my way, I ducked and when she sailed over me I kicked her in the back as her clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Behind me again I turned and dodged Hoshi's gentle palm, I knew it would be weak at the moment but if I got hit by one of them it would still hurt, I dodged her fingertips as I felt a chakra presence behind me. It was one of Tori's clones this time, spinning around I caught her clone by surprise as I grabbed her clones arm and swung her around, I let go as she fell into Hoshi, to two girls fell to the floor as Tori disappeared, Hoshi held her head as I heard the air change behind me. I dodged the barrage of shuriken and kunai as they all imbedded themselves into the ground. I looked around and spotted Masao who had thrown them. I grinned; it seemed they were using teamwork, having a go at me to distract me while another one would strike. I felt Hoshi come up to me again as she yelled "Byakugan!" her veins became more prominent as she activated her clan's family heritage.

I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled out three kunai, they were my special kunai with my own seal. Creating two clones I handed then each one of the kunai. Then the two jumped away, I was left with Hoshi as she advanced towards me, I dodged a punch she threw and danced around her, Hoshi seemed to become more frustrated every time she couldn't land a hit on me, she growled and released a blow of chakra from her body. I was thrown back from the sheer force of it as I flipped over and landed in a crouch position. I felt Tori behind me, not a clone this time as I spun and pulled a normal kunai from my pouch, our weapons met in sparks as she growled, I heard Hoshi behind me, I went to turn away but I found that Tori had summoned two clones that held me in place. Hoshi reached me and was leaning down to grab the bells from my waist, using one of my hands I teleported away from them and to one of my clones that was standing by in the trees.

I crouched down on the branch as my clone leant down to me, "They're good." She said to me, I nodded. "Better than I expected." I admitted. Then I heard them start yelling.

"Good one Hoshi! If you'd have been quicker then we'd have beaten her!"

"Don't yell at me, if you had your clones hold her hands then she wouldn't have teleported away, she's not called the Red Devil for nothing!" I laughed, Red Devil was a name I hadn't heard in years. It was the name given to me when I was in ANBU, when we went on missions I was able to easily infiltrate places with my kunai and assassinate targets in a flash, just like dad. But instead of Yellow Flash I got Red Devil.

"Guys come on; we've only got fifteen minutes left!" Masao tried to reason. I looked to my clone as she nodded and jumped down, she ran into the fray as the three began attacking her, I watched from my branch as they all tried to land kicks and punches on her but it was no use, my clone was really good. What surprised me next was the Hoshi was finally able to land a hit, she jabbed my clone with her fingertips as it disappeared.

"IT'S A CLONE!" Tori screeched, I laughed, I was surprised Hoshi hadn't picked it up. Maybe her Byakugan wasn't developed enough yet to tell the difference yet, another thing we would have to work on.

The timer rang out as I heard Tori cry again, I jumped down from the tree and walked towards them with a smile on my face. Masao, Tori and Hoshi all turned to me, "You did good guys, obviously there are some things we need to work on, it'll be a few years before you can get these bells form me just yet."

Tori ran up to me, "Ne, ne, Kira-sensei, I was wondering, can you show us that awesome jutsu you created, Iruka-sensei made us do assignments on powerful Shinobi that created their own jutsu's and I did mine on you!"

That made me blush, "Of course, Tori-chan." I said softly as I held my hand out, I collected the chakra into my palm and started rotating it like a spiral, I felt the power collect as the Rasengan collected in my hand, I only made it small to show them, three pairs of eyes fell on it.

"Wow"

"Awesome!"

"So cool!"

I felt pride wash over me, "this is the Rasengan, my sensei taught it to me, it requires nearly perfect chakra control to maintain it, but what my sensei couldn't do was apply his chakra nature to the Rasengan."

"But you did!" Masao said in astonishment, I was so happy that this kid wasn't like his cousin. Lazy and unimpressed about anything. I nodded to them, "for six years I spent applying my lightning to the Rasengan and I finally accomplished it." Looking down at the Rasengan I concentrated on pouring my lightning into it. After a few seconds the chirping was heard and small strings of lighting came off the glowing ball. "This is my Raitongan." I said happily as the three twelve year old stared with awe. I smirked at them, time to show them some of my power. I flashed over to a tree and extended my palm to it.

"Raitongan!" I yelled as my Raitongan hit the tree, sparks flew as the tree exploded as I went into about two more behind it. I stopped the jutsu and looked behind me, some of the surrounding trees were on fire as I smirked at their expression.

"Awesome," Hoshi said as Tori held her hands up to her face, "Kira-sensei, you're so cool!" she squealed.

My demeanor changed suddenly as I felt a foreign chakra signature, they landed in the field, I saw it was an ANBU, I couldn't tell who it was.

"Uzumaki Kira, your presence is requested a the Hokage Tower." The ANBU then disappeared at my team looked at me.

"Sorry guys, trainings cut short; I'll be back soon ok? And next week we'll have our first mission as a team! How exciting!" I jumped away from the training grounds and made my way over to the Hokage Tower, what could Tsunade possibly want; maybe it was about the eagle that came in?

I landed in front of the doors as I rushed into the foyer, I greeted the Shinobi at the desk as I took the stairs up to her room, I ran across the landing and stopped at her office doors, I knocked once.

"Enter," her voice rung out, I stepped in and immediately saw Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all look behind them at me.

"Kira-oneechan?" Naruto looked at me as I stepped into the room. "Hokage-sama?" I looked at Tsunade as the older woman held her hands under her nose, I saw that below her on the table was a scroll, beside the desk was a decoder. It must have been from Suna then, and important if a decoder had to be used.

"Team Kakashi, you will be back up for Suna forces to help them with their battle against Akatsuki. I would also like Kira to accompany you, while you were gone Naruto Kira acted as a sort of Ambassador, it would be unwise of me not to send her."

I stepped forwards, "Tsunade-sama, I just got my team today; I can't abandon them, who will train them. And what's so important that I have to go?"

Tsunade sent me a look, "Their Kazekage was kidnapped by Akatsuki." I gasped. Gaara…

I looked down and clenched my fists; Gaara was the one-tails' Jinchuriki, Akatsuki was kidnapping all of them, I looked up at Naruto. Now I understood, it was just coincidence that I did that one mission to Suna a year ago, Tsunade knew that Akatsuki was after Naruto and if I found out I'd want to go anyway, then Naruto would be suspicious as to why I would want to go, and then I'd yell, punch him a bit and it would get messy, this way, Naruto couldn't question it.

"I'll go." I said as Tsunade smiled, "good, I'll have Jiraiya look over your team until you return." I bowed to her respectfully as Naruto rushed up to me.

"Kira-oneechan! We finally get to go on a mission together!"

Naruto hugged me around the waist as I smiled softly.

Oh brother, if only you knew the danger you were in by going on this mission, you would hate me for coming with you.


End file.
